1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk playing and recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording/reproducing apparatus of DRAW type or EDRAW type disk, it has been customary to record and reproduce (or erase) by means of a single head.
When, to the contrary, a pair of heads are provided with one of the heads used for erasing and the other head for recording, it is possible to erase and record at real time. Also, if one head is used for reading and the other head is driven to a specified address, and if this operation is alternately repeated and reproducing is performed by alternately using a pair of heads, it is possible to continuously reproduce the desired image in any combination.
When recording, a series of information signals are recorded as one group. If the recording time of the information group, which is being read by one of the heads, is shorter than the access time of the other head (in the case where a pair of heads are used alternately on a recorded disk), then the reading operation of one head is completed during the access operation of the other head. Thus the image reproduction operation is interrupted after the completion of reading by one head until the completion of the access operation of the other head.